Narutokun! I want to eat sugar!
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: Naruto is a salary man who just get a new job at the Konoha company. After being fired, he is lucky that his friend Kiba is the secretary to the vice president, Neji Hyuuga. He thought all will turn out well. Oh, how sorely mistaken he is! Three shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is so going to be uber- perverted so watch out for Big boss bully Sasuke and poor Naruto! **

**Naruto-kun! I want to eat sugar!**

I am Naruto Uzumaki. My age is 23 years old and I am working as a salary man. Today, however, is my very first day at my new workplace, the Konoha Company. I worked at the Suna Corporation before but because of my attitude, I was fired from the company. I am lucky to have a friend working in Konoha Company and he isn't just any friend, that Kiba. His job here is as the secretary to the vice president and with a little persuasion from him, I am hired.

Currently, I am lost. All the walls in the Konoha building seems to be the same; left, right, front and back. Everywhere I go, the area will look exactly like the corner before, which makes me think that I might have been walking around and around the same place. The problem at hand isn't helping the situation at all. Since my original destination was the bathroom, I am trying with every piece of me to hold it back.

"Please god, gimme the damn stall!" I almost shriek at the pissing feeling I have. I am not looking where I am going and bump into a person. I fall down on my back, closing my eyes at the horrible pain the tiles gave me.

"Please watch where you are going". I looked up at the man (who would mistake the husky, silky and rough voice as a woman's voice?) who is looking down at me with a cold glare in return that makes me shudder unconsciously. He has a pair of very dark eyes and unique raven duck butt hair too.

"Sorry", I mumble, looking away from him. He walks pass me, not even helping me to stand up again. From then, I decide that he is someone that SHOULD NEVER be on my own friend list, even if he works at the same level as I am. What a bastard!

"Fuck him", I whisper slowly. Yup, that is the kind of attitude that actually got me fired from my previous job. I am glad though. Suna Corporation is crowded with boring employees who work from morning to pass midnight. At least, I have Kiba here, and I will try to keep my job as best as I could. Plus, there are some people who actually find me amusing to talk to and had gotten along when I first enter the workplace. Well, as long as the bastard does not appear in my life, my life will be just perfect.

I am lucky that by the time the bastard is gone, I find the toilet right next to me. Thus, the only thing that is left for me to do is figure my way back, which takes me about another half an hour. My friends are all worried by the time I returned, and when I tell them that I had been walking all over the place to find just the toilet, they erupt into loud laugh. I am about to scream but Hinata points out that there is a toilet just next to the hall we are at. It doesn't help that there is actually a sign board with the toilets symbol on it just across the door. If only I had been paying attention to where I was going.

"Yo, Naruto. Yer' vice P wants to see yer right away! Go 2 deh office, wit cha? Here, map for ya!" says Kiba, holding out a piece of paper to me.

"Why are you giving me this?" I shake the paper consisting the map draft on it.

"Geez! What do ya mean what? You wanna keep yer job or what? He said right away so it'll be faster for you teh use map!"

"I can find my own way, you stupid fuck!"

"Shaddap, ye fox slut!"

"Gah!" I launch myself at Kiba but he steps aside and I meet the floor. Ouch, my nose.

"Fox-slut!" I am about to launch again when Hinata stops me.

"Naruto-kun, I think Kiba-kun is just trying to help and you would better go now. The Vice president is a very strict man", says Hinata.

"Yeah, you betta. If Hinata here doesn't help, you won't even be here. You are lucky I'm dating her".

Shyly, I mumble small thanks.

"Never mind, Naruto-kun. I like helping people", she shakes her head slowly.

And so I go to the Vice president office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji will not fucking help him, but damn, he is good. He is good at threatening people and blackmailing them. How the hell did he find out that Neji has a hot for the Suna president? He never tells anyone except for his cat. Wait.... The cat... It did wear a weird collar that day and Neji never actually buy the cat a collar!

When a knock thudded hesitantly against the door, he calls the person in. There comes his misery. Yes, his biggest misery.

"Hello, you must be Naruto Uzumaki", he says with a stoic expression.

"Um... hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki".

There lies the stupidity.

"I just called your name, so you don't have to repeat yourself".

"Um... Sorry", the blond man glances to his name plate on the table, "Hyuuga-san".

"I already take a good look at you, and you're nothing worthy actually, but some bastard just have the blind eyes", he makes himself clear that he doesn't care who Naruto actually is.

"Ouch".

'Of course, go make yourself comfortable', Neji has almost let that slip, but he just settles with a grunt and a wave to the client's chair.

"It's not me that you are supposed to be meeting but I'm sure you can wait here so that the - 'bastard', he thought- president will come and see you".

The poor blond idiot just gasps with shocked white eyes.

"Why-Why would the president wants to see me?"

"I don't know".

"But I'm-"

"Look. He's here already. I'll be going out now".

Neji eyes the bastard warily. He would shred Sasuke to pieces but not today. Now, he has to wait outside and hack in the surveillance camera to record whatever Sasuke plans on doing.

'He'd better hurry', he connects his laptop to the camera wiring system.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am shocked to see the man who entered the room. It is none other than the bastard that I had met near the bathroom. For some unknown reason, his lips seem to quirk upright very tightly as if he is enjoying my surprise.

"Hello, you must be Naruto-kun". I just nod, dumbfounded. I mean, who would have thought that your president is the bastard who just walk pass you when they saw you earlier? I have almost kicked him in the face, if it isn't for him being the president and me wanting to keep my job.

When he comes closer, a sudden urge to put my defence up suddenly appears. I cross my arms across my chest to cover whatever that I want to cover (I have no idea what I want to cover but my spidey senses are tingling). Of course, my reaction makes his smirk spreads wider.

"Naruto-kun, why are you covering your chest?"

My god, he looks like a big bad wolf! Now, I'm a little defenseless riding hood who is just sending his cookies to his grandma. (Nope) And the wolf is going to eat me and he's approaching me! I need help!

"Naruto-kun, I seem to remember what you told me". He places his hand on the table, successfully trapping me in between the table and him.

"Wh-What did I tell you?"

"Fuck me. But Naruto-kun, I don't want you to fuck me. You're too cute for that. Why don't I take the pleasure of fucking you instead?"

"W-Wha-" I let out a yelp when he pushes me to the table. What the hell is the bastard doing?

"Naruto-kun, think about my offer. Do you want me to deep throat you while you watch?"

"????//////"

"Or do you want me to rub my groin against yours?" Yelp!

"Or maybe fuck you senseless in the janitor closet, while you watch from underneath, tied upside down where you can watch my big cock thrusting into your tight ass?" Stop! Stop!

"NO, I'M NOT GAY!"

I really think that I have done something wrong when I blurt my reply because the next thing, he is rubbing my cock with his knee. I unconsciously let a moan slide, which is a bad move because he keeps his pace faster after that.

"Pl- Please... Nnnn... Stop... Ah! Ha".

"Oh?" he whispers into my ears, "but Naruto-kun, your body seems to agree with me instead of yourself".

"S-Stop.... Nnnn". I hardly able to keep my eyes open as the knee keeps attacking my private. I fail to notice that he is unbuttoning my shirts and unzipping my pants, releasing my throbbing cock to the air. My eyes go wide at the sight of my overly excited arousal and it is making my blush harder to keep at bay.

"Well, well. What do we have here? What a sight to behold", he whispers into my ears.

"Le-Let me go!" I try to cover the embarrassing sight from his eyes, but he grasps both of my hands and holds them above my head.

"Let you go?" he whispers again, "why would I let you go when I can lick it like a child licking a lollipop?" I feel him touching the tip of my arousal. (A/N: Lollipop? Hehehe... Peevy)

"N-No, nnn".

"Oh, look", he says, licking cream liquid off from his fingers in front of me, "your nectar seems to be overflowing just by hearing my voice. Like much?"

"Nnnn... s-stop".

Then, he pulls away, smirking at me when I try to catch my breath. I force myself to stand and tuck my arousal back into my pants. It hurts but I have to deal with it. I look down, face still flush, and slightly, I wonder what's going to become of it.

The young president snaps his finger and almost immediately, Hyuuga-san appears at the door.

"Neji, I have a task for you", says the president.

"What task?" although it was said calmly, his face is showing that his patience is wearing thin.

"This is urgent. I want you to get things from Naruto's little tiny pathetic place he calls office and brings to my office. Then, prepare a workspace there just for him".

"!" Hey, aren't I supposed to get a say in this?

"Why the hell don't you ask your puny cat what's her name again to do the job?"

"Cause you're a better dog".

"Say that again, Uchiha to my face, I'll make sure you'll die in your sleep", Neji growls angrily.

"See? You even try to growl at me". Mumbles are heard from the vice president before he finally sighs in defeat.

"You owe me big, Uchiha".

Wait! Why are they deciding for me when I don't even have a say in this? It's my life, dammit!

"Wait a moment!" I tap Hyuuga-san's back lightly, "What exactly are you planning to do with me?" But instead of Hyuuga-san that answers my question, the bastard takes his pleasure to answer me instead.

"From the very beginning I saw you, Naruto-kun, I decided that your job assignment is me".

"WHAT?" My lung can burst if I shout any louder. What the hell? I've come to this place to work a normal assignment! Not wasting my time with a bastard!

I am about to shout again when Hyuuga-san interrupts.

"Uchiha, don't you have meeting now? I'll handle the kid from here".

"As much as I don't want to agree with you, you're right. Well, take a good care of him until I am back".

"Your tie is crooked". Hyuuga-san reminds him before the president makes his leave. Turning to me, he says, "Well, Naruto-kun".

I am quite startled with his strict voice when he calls me. Frankly, I think Hyuuga-san hates me.

"Y-yes?" I stand up straight. That is when I realize that I have been standing with my shirt unbuttoned the whole time.

"I'll repeat no more than once. Your job, Naruto-kun, is to primarily comprise to seeing whatever odd jobs that the president find for you. He will give you the task directly. If you are not busy, you are to help Kiba with data entry", and on and on he goes about my duty. All the while, he was talking, I was sweating frantically. I mean, taking direct orders from the bastard? That doesn't sound like a good future for me!

"Wait a moment!" I cry, fear evidence on my face, "I-I can't do this! Don't you see what he did just now? How am I supposed to work like that if he's around? I-I'll pass! I'd rather quit than being sexually harassed!"

Is it just me or when I talk about quitting that Hyuuga-san's eyes give out a dangerous glint? Not liking the way he is narrowing his eyes, I step back.

"The surveillance camera has tapped your action previously. If you do not wish your friends to see it, I would suggest that you stop mentioning about quitting", he said simply with a smirk.

NO!!!!!!!!!!! Why oh why does this things happening to me? What have I done to deserve this cruel, cruel life?!

Oh, god, I feel like crying.

And so, the torture days begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

My body is trembling, with only support that I have is the bookshelf in front of me. I claw lightly on the book as the hands that keep penetrating me both outside and inside play with my lower half like some kind of toys.

"Ah! Ha. Ha. P-President, I-I have to-to f-file the doc-document b-be- nnnnnn- fore noonnnnnn". my lips are trembling together with my body as the president continues to stroke my length from hilt to the tip. My back arch away from him, exposing more neck for his tongue to attack.

"Continue with your work, Naruto. Don't mind me". He nibbles my earlobe playfully.

'That's like downright impossible!' I want to scream at his face but my mouth seems to only able to come out with all the embarrassing noises while being clutch in his hand and torment by his penetrating fingers.

Then, I feel the tide coming.

"P-President! P-Please remove your hand!"

"Why, Naruto? What's the matter?" I know the bastard is purposely quickening his pace!

"I-I'm c-com-ming!"

"Don't be shy. I don't mind if you come in my hand. Just come as much as you like". A smirk quirk from his face and how do I know? I can feel the lips on my neck, dammit!

To add the icing to his perverseness, he even holds a mug in front of my bursting arousal and nudge the tip so I will not hold much longer. Wait. Isn't that his coffee mug he drank just a moment ago? It is not even finished yet!

"Don't you feel turned on by the sight of your cum mixing with the coffee?" Gah! If only I can sue his ass, I will have done it long ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can hardly call my job 'work' anymore. What office job will require the employee to be the employer's slut? And I am not a whore, darn it! I swear on my life the president is a slave driver. Maybe a devil reincarnate as well. Or the real Frankenstein. I just can't seem to decide.

"Oi, rub it a little harder. I can't feel you, Naruto-kun". Geez, can't he keep his mouth shut? His voice is beginning to irate me from time to time.

Not to mention, no one will actually do this kind of massage! How on earth do you relieve pain by grinding your ass to the supposedly hurt place?

He jerks a little, causing his back to rub against my arousal.

"Oh..."

"Naruto-kun, don't go lagging off. Press down harder and put your hips into it...like you're trying to rub me with your asshole".

Gah! Bastard!

"I-I understand!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My job is getting worse and worse everyday! Before, the president will only come for one or two times but as time passes, he makes sure to come back to his office where the poor me is trying to catch my breath every hour just to sexually harassed me time and time again.

The things he demands are the sort of things I would never dream of telling my friends about (although they keep asking about my job). Sometimes, I feel like jumping through the window just to run from the bastard.

Things that he demands....

"Naruto, I want to eat sugar!"

Opening my shirt readily, I let him approach. I am too tired to play his game anyway.

"Here- Here you go, president". Then, he wastes no time to latch on my nipples and plays with them like they had been his companions for almost all his life.

I just wish that I can go home early.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun". Now what does the bastard want? It's the end of the day and I want to go home so I can at least enjoy some peace without him around.

"Yes, president?"

He swivels his chair to face me. He looks relaxed with his arms pivoting on the arm rest. The only thing I don't like about his look is that it carries mischief and somewhat makes me feel uneasy.

"You live in the workers dorm, don't you?" he asked.

"Well-" should I or should I not tell him? But then, isn't he supposed to know? He's the president after all.

"Yes. Is there any problem?" I try to make my tie (which most of time are loose) straighten so that no one will ask me anything weird.

"I ask the vice president to move your things into my apartment. From now onwards, you will be living with me. Understand?"

The only thing that occurs to my mind is 'what the hell?'

TBC-

Hopefully that'll be next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, I was supposed to put it up yesterday. I promised! But then, I suddenly have the urge to rewrite the whole thing so I can make a funny fluff ending... So, I work hard on the change but then, because I run away from my original plan, the story will now become a three shot instead of two... Sorry again!**

**Naruto-kun! I want to eat sugar!**

"What the hell?" I open my mouth as soon as the thought was registered in my head. What the hell was that all about?

"Naruto-kun, don't you want to live with me?" the bastard Sasuke just looks at me with a witty smile. Of course I don't like the smile. Of course I want to wipe them away. If only I have a duster with me today...

'Oh, please! Living with you? It's like going to the lion's den', I keep those unuttered words in my head but I know my face gives away the expression. You know what they say. Body language is stronger than words.

"Well, what do you know? It's a part of your job now", he says casually, leaning against the intimidating office chair of his.

"Bu- But president... I am only working during the office hour", I want to make it sound like a complain but the stuttering reduces the complaining effect and now all is left is fright in the tone itself. Now, if only I could reverse the time and try it once again so that the bastard will not look at me with some kind of predator's glare.

"As a president, I can reschedule your working time, Naruto-kun". Did he just wink at me? Oh, my god! He did!

"Did you just wink at me?" I could not help myself from asking him. Just to confirm that my eyes never lie.

"Maybe yes, maybe not", he says, clasping his hands together.

"Okay, that is not the answer I'm looking for", I told him.

"Then, what answer are you looking for, Naruto-kun?" I watch him approaches with his glorious smirk that I hate the most. I step back towards the door, hoping that I am not already too late to get away, but once my back touches the door, I notice two things. First, the bastard has gotten too close to my personal bubble with his hands trapping me between the door and him. The second thing is, there is no space for me to actually move.

In Uzumaki way, I say, I am officially fucked up.

"Pr-President, need I remind you that I-I am also a-a free man?" I shiver lightly when the president licks my cheek.

"Do you want me to take you for the rest of your life?"

"Um... no... not like that. I mean-I mean- nnnnnnnnnn", he rubs his fingers against my nub. Since when does he manage to sneak into my shirts?!

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" he nibbles with the bottom of my lips lightly. I know I am breathing heavily. I know I am not in the position to kill him, but sometimes, there are things that need to be done.

That's because I am sick of this traumatic sexual harassment that he keeps forcing on me. Putting all my strength to my already weaken state, I push him away from me. I pull my coat back into the right position, trying to stand straight.

I am humiliated, ignored, tired and angry.

It's all because of this fucking retard who calls himself a president.

"I- I quit. Do whatever you want with the video. I don't think I can put up with your need, you sick heartless bastard", I say, taking my leave without looking back at him.

If he wants to be an ass, so be it. I don't fucking care. Even if my tears indicate something different.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji turns the clock off. It is always blaring at the same time with the annoying tone it holds. The question next is why isn't it turning off? He peeks over the pillow to see the blinking green light of his phone next to the clock. Taking the phone, he read the caller's ID.

'What the hell does this bastard want pass my bed times?' 2.00 am... Fucking Uchiha. He flips the phone open and hovers it close to his ears.

"There's an urban legend saying that if you call someone in the middle of the night, you could be transmitting signals to the alien", he says monotonously.

There's a pause on the other line and he is already debating whether to hang up on Sasuke.

He decides to give a little warning instead. Neji is a nice guy and he is proud of it. "Until someone actually says something, I'm going to turn off the phone".

No one says anything. "Okay, I'm going to hang up. Bye". He is about to flip the phone close when a quiet muffle is heard.

"Pick me up...." Now, if only Neji does not hear the broken voice, he will just go to bed instead. Since Uchiha Sasuke is his family friend (can also be consider as family), he will act all brotherly and go comfort the other's pain, which is the thing that Neji never actually do and if he sucks at it, don't say a word.

"Okay. Where are you?"

"Poison Ivy".

"Poison Ivy? Is there any place like that? Wait... Is it at 'The Oto Bar'?" He remembers the poster on the bars window when he went there a few days ago. Well, he couldn't miss the poster though and will not forget about it ever since there is a picture of two naked men playing big boys game in it. Just right underneath it was displayed Poison Ivy that happens to be the name of the Oto's famous special alcoholic beverage.

"I'll come and pick you up". He flips the phone close and seizes his car key from the drawer. It's the only place which is safer than the safe box. Well, that is because of how messy it really is and only a pro like Neji can fish his key out instantly. He makes sure the door is locked before leaving the apartment. Once he's inside the car, he turns the heater on and drives fast to the Oto bar. At least, at midnight, no tickets will be issued.

He spots Sasuke near the bus stop in front of the bar. Making a stop, he skids his car in the parking box and immediately runs to see what is wrong with the bastard.

"Oi, you", he says, shaking the man a little on his shoulder.

"Hehhhhhhhhhhhh, ya, Neji. You know that Naruto-kid?"

"Oi, shit, you stink! How much do you actually dunk in?"

"Not much", Sasuke waves his hands absently. (He is obviously too drunk to be in a good humour). "Just a couple- let me count- one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, twelve, and thirteen, twenty five! Twenty five boooottttttlles".

"Twenty what?!" Neji's eyes widened. Who is this person? An alcohol monster?

"It's n-nothing!"

"Ya, Uchiha! Are you fucking crazy? If you die due to you choking your own vomit, how am I going to answer Itachi?"

"Say I die-hic- cause Naruuuutooooo left me". Suddenly, Neji feels the dark aura penetrating off Sasuke. He could only guess that this whole mess occurs because of Naruto. Come to think of it, isn't the man supposed to live with the bastard?

"Alcohol- more".

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not your mother or shit like that, but since you're obviously out from your sanity state, I have to order you to stop and of course, that means to my car, now!"

Sasuke laughs.

"What the hell? Ya, Uchiha. Better move your ass now before I kick you".

"Naruuuuttoooooooo only...." Sasuke crosses his arm childishly, not wanting to move at all from his sitting.

"Sorry to break the news. Naruto only doesn't work for me", Neji tosses Sasuke over his shoulder. He winces a little since Sasuke is far from feather light but the work out he does every morning is worthwhile. He opens the car door and dung Sasuke on the seat harshly. He has no pity over a bastard and Sasuke's groan is making his pain a little enduring because it is the sound of his sweet pay back.

Then, he drives home. With a really drunk Uchiha and a depressed one at that, nobody can tell what could happen if he is left alone in his apartment.

"He'll probably go emo and cuts himself", he mumbles, constantly watching Sasuke's movement from the corner of his eyes. When he sees Sasuke thumping against the window, he immediately pulls over and opens the door for the dark haired male. Sasuke leans forward and hurls out all the food he had eaten that morning. Neji just watches him. Obviously, he has done that himself a couple of time when he was drunk, so it is not surprising.

"Geez, I'll go buy water. Moron. Dunking in without thinking", he pushes back Sasuke into the car once he is sure that the other will not get sick.

He makes sure to avoid the vomit though.

Returning to his car once again, Neji passes the water to Sasuke who drinks a little.

"You know, what you did is risky". He watches the other male nodding off but he continues talking.

"I'm telling you this because I am your friend even though you cannot appreciate our relationship by black mailing me. Actually, when I really think of it, that is exactly what you did to Naruto".

"I love him". Sasuke, even in the state he is in, manages to come out with a reply.

"I know you love him. I am not dumb not to see that. But I am not surprise that Naruto takes off either".

"I love him", Sasuke mumbles softly.

"I get it already! You are nothing but trouble. I wonder how your brother keeps up with you... Wait... he did say something before he left for Germany... Dammit, giving away his responsibility to me. My job is as a vice president not this jerk's babysitter! If I knew, I would lock him here. How dare him!!?" Neji's clutch on his steering wheel tightens.

"I- I love him". Nejis is about to hit Sasuke's head so he could shut his mouth, but when he sees lone tears trickles down the other's cheek, he holds his urge back. He has never seen Sasuke cries. Ever.

'He'd better appreciate me after this', he thought, taking out his precious cell phone. Dialling the number of the second bastard in line, he waits patiently (while looking on the road) until a lazy voice answers from the other line.

_Hello? If you are calling Itachi Uchiha, he's not here_

"You'd better not hung up, Uchiha or I'll send a missile to your place", said Neji threateningly.

_Oh, hello, Neji. I should know. What is it? Is this about my brother?_

"Yes, it's about him".

_Is he sick? _

"No", Neji grunts.

_So, what is it about then?_

"Your brother falls in love, hard".

_Oh? I thought he is asexual. _

"And his lover ran away".

_Let me guess. Because the said lover finds out Sasuke is asexual?_

Neji hears the other cackling on the other side.

"This is not the time to be joking. Seriously, I hope that your shift to Germany has made you a man, but you get more childish than before. For the sake of my ever so thin patience, will you hear what I am about to say?"

_....Go on. _

"He is affected by his leave-"

_He's gay? Gawd, that is more... hilarious!_

"Do you have something against homo?"

_No..._

"So, shut up. What I am about to ask you is simple. I'm going to tell you this. I saw him cry. So, I really feel sorry for him and you should too. I just hope you will be willing to help me".

_He cries? Such a shame to the Uchiha name! Hahaha._

"Itachi..." Neji grunted warningly.

_Okay, okay. Continue!_

"I want you to hunt down this kid for me so I can drag his ass back for this stupid moron who almost kills himself with alcohol".

_Hunt down? That sounds like... exciting. Alright, I'll help! Pass the kid's detail to me. _

"I'll e-mail them to you. Where are you anyway?"

_I'm going back to Germany. Sorry, can't stop to say hi to you guys though. That red head manic really gave me a real headache. _

Neji is barely at the edge of trashing his phone, but he ends up with frequent loosening and tightening of his phone. He ends the call and pockets his phone.

"You Uchihas are dumb ass". He mumbles to himself, frowning all the way back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi kisses her son's a goodbye, ruffling the boy's head before letting him go. The orange haired boy looks at her with a smile, waving his mother a goodbye before taking off. After the boy has gone from her vision, she turns to her cousin twice removes who is munching the sandwich for breakfast.

"I can't believe you'd actually make it to Germany", she says, sitting opposite the man who is obviously in a sour mood.

"I'm lucky I left after my salary date. I can't believe you have actually gotten married and didn't invite me", her cousin looks away, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry Naruto. I kind of remember that it was your fault! You told me on the phone that you just got kicked from your job and didn't have money to buy a flight ticket!" Kyuubi pointed out to his face. Naruto rubbed his nose in embarrassment.

"Still, you should've told me you are getting married. You're like my sister, you know that".

"Sorry", Kyuubi mumbles, her eyes darting on the table.

"So, this husband of yours. Is he cute?" The question makes Kyuubi flashes to red instantly.

"W-Why do you ask?"

"Just want to know". Naruto gives her a look of mischief.

"W-well... He is. Actually, the whole family is. His brother is actually really cute too but I love my husband more. Of course, I would say he is the best".

"He has a brother?"

"Yeah, and he has this weird hairdo. It is natural though. No matter what you try, you will never get his back hair to stay down".

"Wow".

"Yeah, wow". She takes a half of the sandwich for herself. Kyuubi really misses her cousin. Although they are very far in age from each other, Naruto always looks up at her like his idol. Plus, Naruto is always fun to be around with.

"Wanna go out a little?" Naruto suddenly spoke off.

"Like old time date?"

"Yeah. It's been a while since I last come back to Germany anyway. I'm sure there are many changes. You should show me around".

"Yeah, we'll wait until Yura-chan wakes up. Then we can all go to the town".

Naruto smiles. He likes the sound of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi has finally arrives at the Germany International Airport. He misses the fresh air here. Taking in a breath of relieve, he sits down near the taxi stop and boots on his laptop. The airport has its own wi-fi so he doesn't have to use his own. He logs in into his e-mail account and downloads the document consisting the detail of the person in search.

After waiting for ten seconds (some of us actually thinks the time is still too long), he opens the document and begins reading the details. There's a picture pasted next to them and he makes sure to memorize it.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 23 years old.

Occupation: Resign and currently unemployed.

Address: Unknown.

Phone number: Unknown.

'He has probably left Tokyo. Hmm... maybe I should hack into the airport system', he thought, rubbing his chin.

"Let's see... Air code. XXXX (A/N: Just make up anything)", a bar telling him to wait appears. Once he has gotten in into the system, he types the name Naruto Uzumaki at the search bar.

Only one result appears.

"Oh, I think that name is rare. Well, let's see... Naruto Uzumaki, Age 23 years old. Destination name... Germany? I must have been lucky!" Itachi snaps his finger happily. This makes his work easier.

"Oh, hey! Honey! What are you doing there?" Itachi looks at the car stopping in front of him. In the driver seat, there is his wife, Kyuubi Kitsune and at the passenger seat, there is a blond man who is sitting calmly in the backseat with his three years old daughter.

And the face can't be mistaken anywhere. It is the prey he has been hunting down.

'As rare as his name'.

"Itachi Uchiha, you'd better get here immediately!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming", he watches the blond man paling.

Things are just getting better and better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't frigging believe it! Here I am to try to run away from an Uchiha and I swear no one loves me! Have I ever mentioned my name is Naruto Uzumaki to the world that everyone seems to look at me like they know me inside out? I haven't! Then, why is he looking at me like I'm his long lost friend or something along that line?

Itachi is starting to freak me out when he suddenly asks about me knowing Sasuke.

"Why do you ask?" I snap at him angrily.

"I don't know. Just wondering if you know him". he says, shrugging his shoulder like it is not a big deal.

Kyuubi just smiles the entire time. "I am happy you boys are getting along", she says. It is supposed to be a compliment, but here I am, feeling like it is an insult.

"So, how are things when I am away?" Itachi turns his attention to his wife.

"Yura still have trouble sleeping when you are not around. I think next time you should bring her together when you are on a trip".

"Really, Yura?" he ruffles the black hair of the girl on his laps affectionately.

"Papa goes away. Can't sleep", she shakes her head negatively.

"Actually, I'm glad to know you miss me", he cuddles the girl closer.

"We all miss you, honey". Kyuubi replies.

For a moment, I feel like I am interrupting their privacy. Kyuubi is clearly in love with Itachi. Itachi is the same too. The way they smile at each other shows to the world how much they meant to each other. I really wish I can have someone to love to.

Wait, why am I being sappy?

"I'll collect Haku-chan from the school", says Kyuubi, parking the car swiftly in the parking lot. Kyuubi has always been a skilled driver. Unlike me, I am hopeless when it comes to vehicles. Yura offers to follow along, leaving me with Itachi alone.

"Naruto-kun".

I look at him curiously. How the hell does he know my name?

"I never mention my name yet", I tell him.

"It is not important how I know you. I just want to ask you one thing".

"...what is it?"

"Why are you here in Germany?"

I flinch at the tone he uses. Does he hate me, I wonder?

"Well, I plan on getting a job here. I was born here anyway". I say, looking out of the window.

"Why Japan?"

"I dreamt of working there, so I studied Japanese here. I thought I would have a great life there".

"So you are wrong then? It must have been a pain to live there".

"No, it's a wonderful place. It's just some things happened and I have to get away from it".

"Do you have a lover there?"

I look at his head. Who does he think he is to ask about my love life?

"No. Why do you want to know?"

"Nah, I'm just curious".

"Curious about what?"

"Everything".

Everything? What does he mean by everything?

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." he trails off, "I'm sure you don't have to know".

I want to kill the bastard, I really do, if it isn't for Kyuubi coming back with her children. Haku and Yura decide to sit with me instead and if it isn't for them, Itachi's head will be missing in the drain.

He'd better pray for the next time when he is alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I found him. _

"Really? Where?"

_At my house. He happens to be Kyuubi's cousin twice removes. _

"That comes handy".

_So, what are you planning to do now?_

"I'm going to drag your brother off. Thanks for calling". Neji places the phone back on its holder. He has been preparing a vacation slip for Sasuke throughout the day. The tickets, the bag pack... Everything is readily waiting.

He even assigned Sakura and Shikamaru to fill in his place and Sasuke's while they are away.

Speaking of the devil....

"Here, the folder". Sasuke passes the folder to him. For a day, Sasuke has looked like he has just been thrown into a storm. He snaps at everyone, he growls at the dogs he bumps into and he doesn't even change from the alcoholic smelt suit.

"You really should take a bath". Neji says, pinching his nose to prove his point.

"I don't care".

Neji sighs. A broken heart Uchiha is really hard to repair.

"Listen, we are going to Germany this evening", says Neji.

"I don't care where you are going. There is no we in my dictionary".

Neji presses his temples. He could feel a headache coming.

"Look, I know you feel like shit. I can tell that. It's radiating out from you. Sometimes, Uchiha, you just have to face it".

"Speak for yourself".

"Listen, Uchiha. I am talking to you as a friend. Do you think I want to see you die on the street?"

"Naruto sure wants to see that", he mumbles softly but Neji has a very sharp hearing.

"Ya, Uchiha. Can you go anymore emo-er?" Sasuke just glares at him when he sees Neji smirking at him.

"Let me tell you. Your way of doing things are really corrupted. If you are planning to make Naruto falls in love with you, you sure are NOT making it easier for yourself".

"So you are any better? I don't see how you keeping your crush silence will help you develop any relationship with Gaara".

Neji feels his blood rising up to his face, but he isn't going to lose now. "At least, I don't force anything on him".

His comment hits Sasuke like a nail. The duck butt haired male has somehow radiated more dark aura around him.

'Not a smart move, Neji!' he scolds himself.

"Okay, that is why I took the liberty to find out how to win a person's heart. I went around to make a survey in the office and came up with a couple of plans. I know where Naruto is so if you want things to get better in between you and him, study this", he tosses the booklet to Sasuke. Sasuke, upon listening to Naruto's name perks up from his seat.

"Where is he?"

"Why do you think are we going to Germany?"

By the mention of Germany, the other male leaves the office. Neji smirks as he watches the door closes up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wander off around the house. The kitchen, the bedrooms, the toilets; I have managed to locate all of them during my stay. Except for this one room in which I am currently standing in front of. Kyuubi has told me that this house belongs to the Uchiha although they lived in Japan. They sometimes will come and stay here during the summer because it is kind of colder here which is true.

Fortunately it is autumn or I would be seeing the ex-president. I found myself entering the room. It is dark in there, as if there is no one living in the room.

The room smells familiar. Too familiar for my taste. I look around and see a portrait hanging on the wall. It is a family picture from the looks of it.

I come closer hesitantly. Hesitantly because I am afraid that if I am to see it, I will change. I don't know what will change. It is just a whim of mine.

"Woah, this is a huge family", I count the number of people in it absently.

Then, I spot a small kid standing next to a tall man. There is nothing out of ordinary about the kid, but I am attracted to him. It is the smile of his that absorbs me into an unknown swirl of emotions.

"Genuine". Yes, the smile is a rare genuine diamond.

"That is Uncle Sasuke", I turn to the door to see Yura looking at the picture curiously. Yura enters and climbs the bed to have a better look at the picture.

"Uncle Sasuke doesn't smile a lot. He always makes this face", Yura frowns to duplicate Sasuke's frown which makes me laugh.

"But when he does, he is like this angel that you wish to have forever. He is a great uncle".

"Do you like him?"

"I lovvvveeee my uncle! Do you?" I am taken aback by her question.

"N-No way! I am a guy!"

"But, but, you look at his picture like mummy looks at daddy when they share smiles", Yura frowns, only this time, for real.

"I will never smile like that. He's nothing great". Yura pouts and kicks me in the shin. Probably because I have just insulted her idol. Crossing her arms, she stomps off to the living room where Kyuubi is reading a novel.

"YOU ARE MEAN!" she shouts aloud from the living room. I just sigh. Where does she get the idea of me liking Sasuke?

I decide to join Kyuubi. Such boredom. I should be thinking of finding a job sooner. Maybe, just maybe I will get hook up with a job that I will love and stay.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kyuubi coos her upset daughter.

"Uncle Naruto likes Uncle Sasuke but he won't admit it!" She points to my direction. That little brat! She is as bad as her father!

"Really?" that does catch Kyuubi's interest fast enough. Go figures.

"You see, mummy. Uncle Naruto was looking at the big picture in Uncle Sasuke's room and I saw him smile! I swear I saw it mummy! But when I ask him does he looooovvveeee Uncle Sasuke, he says Uncle Sasuke is nothing great!" The girl embraces Kyuubi who, from the corner of my eyes, is watching me with a puzzled look.

"Is it true, Naruto?" I can hear the faint wittiness in her voice!

"It's nothing like that. She is just making up stuff". I accuse back.

"Liar! You are a BIG FAT LIAR!" Yura shrieks at me.

"Who are you to call me a liar?!" I shout back.

"Lalalalala, liar! Liar! Liar!" she closes her ears with her hands. You know what? She really pisses me off!

"You shitty brat! You think you can outwit me? So what if I have some feeling for the bastard? It doesn't mean that I love him!" I cry my outburst loudly. I pant to catch my breath. The anger that is boiling up in me suddenly froze me to Artic temperature.

What the hell did I just say?

"I knew it", Yura smirks the ever so great Uchiha smirks. I think the talent to annoy people with just the curl of the lips runs in the family. Kyuubi who has been looking back and fro from me to Yura is now having her concern eyes on me.

"Don't give me that look", I tell her.

"Naruto, if you want to talk it out, I am here".

"I'm fine". I go to my room. I need some space to think about it, preferably with no one's around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I like Yura. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was soooo bored and have nothing else to do so I actually finished the story... Now, I'm going to finish up my other stories so it won't be left hanging. I like this story. Hope you do too! **

**Naruto-kun! I want to eat sugar!**

"Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" both Itachi and Yura sing the rhyme. Kyuubi finds the whole ordeal amusing much to my annoyance and the two are the reason as to why I will find a house of my own immediately. That is once I have found a job to support myself.

"Can you two please be quiet?" I hiss indignantly.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying the show?" Itachi smirks knowingly.

"Yeah... You loser admitted it", Yura chides after her father. I seriously want to smack the dessert on the pair's faces, but Kyuubi holds me back.

"They are just joking, Naruto. Don't take them seriously".

"You are lucky you are married to her and you are her daughter or I'll feed the two of you to the dogs", I warn them.

"Uuuuuu.... scary", they mock me back! How dare them!

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO THE ROOM!" I stand up and march away to the bedroom where I have been taking residence whenever the two are at home. Yura, for the better part of it, is always at home. And when Itachi returns, the attack would double. I lie on the bed, pillowing my head with my arms.

I just hope that no one will disturb me. After a while, I found myself searching through the drawers for something to kill the free times with. And I found myself looking in an album all containing the pictures of Sasuke from him as small as a baby to him as a president. I have to admit, he really does look cute when little and handsome as a man.

But then, it only makes me smack myself. Who am I kidding? He is a bastard and a jerk! He doesn't deserve any praise from me!

"Yeah, he is a bastard!" I agree with myself.

Then, why am I smiling when looking at his picture?

'This is bad. I have to stop letting him into my mind. Maybe if I play some games, I won't think of him. That's it. I'll go and play', I tell myself.

Well, it only turns for the worst.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke taps the window for a hundredth of times, disturbing Neji who is trying very hard to go to sleep. Not that it matters now anyway since the plane is about to land.

"Have you done your revision?" he asks the nervous man who is sitting next to him.

"I thought they are all dumb".

"Just so you know, you look dumber before I mentioned Germany", Neji smirks.

"Shut your damn mouth".

_We are landing at the Germany International Airport. Every passenger is asked to put on the safety belt. Thank you._

Then, the message is repeated in Deutsch once again. Neji watches his friend who is edgy in his seat. Who would ever thought that there will be a day where the great Sasuke Uchiha will be nervous? Neji never sees it coming, really.

'I thought he will grow old alone. He might if he screws up'.

The plane lands safely and the two make their way to the terminal building. It has been decided that they will take the taxi instead of informing their arrival. They don't want to give Naruto a head start to run now, do they?

They arrives later that night because of direction problems (someone actually forgot the address). After thanking and paying the taxi bill, they stand in front of the house. Sasuke tries to look his best while Neji simply knocks on the door.

An orange haired woman greets them with a shocked expression.

"Sasuke, I don't know you are coming over", she says, opening the door to let them in. When she steps aside, he sees Naruto staring back at him with a paled face. The blond man, upon seeing Sasuke, runs to the back room.

"Naruto, wait!"

He chases after the said man. Naruto manages to lock the door beforehand, fortunately.

"Naruto, open the damn door!" Sasuke hit the door with his fist.

"NO!"

"Naruto, look I am sorry, okay?"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY?!"

"Naruto, you have to listen to me first!"

"NO!"

"Naruto, I love you".

"........"

"Naruto, open the door, please!"

"LIKE I WOULD BELIEVE THAT!"

"Naruto-" Sasuke feels the pat on his shoulder.

"Tsk. Tsk. Uchiha. Don't you read the first line of the booklet?" Neji snorts at him.

_First rule of courting. Do not just barge in a person's heart when you are not permitted. _

"It says not to barge in person's heart and I am not doing anything like that".

"Uchiha, Uchiha", Neji shakes his head, "heart is a private matter. Which means privacy. Which means personal space. In short, what are you doing right now is against the first rule". Sasuke looks at Neji like he has grown two heads.

"Be patience, Uchiha. He's not going anywhere as long as I keep his bank account blocked for a while", Neji mutters quietly so that no one else but Sasuke can hear him.

Sasuke, even if he doesn't want to agree with Neji, retreats back from the door. The smart ass Neji that we love so much let Sasuke passes him to his own room. Ah, the triumph of making an Uchiha realises his own mistake is refreshing indeed.

While they are at it, why doesn't he take the opportunity to rest? It has been a long flight after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What the hell? What the hell?' is my only thought when I am in my room. I was only going out to get a drink. Just a glass of water. I have never thought that he will come here. I should've gone out from this house earlier. If I could check my bank account to see how much is left...

Entering my password, I click on the log in button, only to receive a message mentioning that my account is invalid. I slam my fists on the keyboard. This is so frustrating!

"Who the fuck blocks my bank account?!" I grumble in a lower tone. I cover my face in my palms. I do not know what to do anymore. How can one person ruin my whole entity, huh? It is almost laughable. Am I destined to be fucked up like this? If so, why do I bother living at all? I lean in into the chair. I am tired. The bastard makes me tired.

Why does he keep terrorizing me?

_"Naruto, I love you". _ It just take that simple words to make me reconsidering of opening the door to let him in, but when I thought about what he had done to me, I hold back. That guy doesn't deserve anything from me.

"Stupid bastard. I am not even into man to begin with".

I need to go to sleep. I will think later once my mind is fresh from all the problems.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neji approaches Sakura who is busy typing in the project reports that needs to be sent to the president. She does not realise his presence up until Neji coughs to get her attention. Sakura yelps in surprise, tilting her head to see the comer. _

_"Vice president! How are you?" she says, slightly embarrass from the yelp she has unwillingly let go. _

_"I am fine. Thank you for your concern". _

_"Um... how may I help you, Vice president?"_

_"Actually, I am here to ask you something", says Neji. This conversation is about to take its awkward turnabout. _

_"I will do my best to help you". _

_"Miss Haruno, if someone is to court you, in what environment will that be?" _

_Sakura looks dumbfounded at first, but recovers her composure with a twitching vein. _

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Hyuuga, but I am dating someone right now. Thank you for your offer though". _

_This time, it is Neji's turn to look dumbfounded. Once he realises that Sakura has interpreted his question incorrectly, he shakes his head. _

_"No, I don't mean it that way, Miss Haruno. I'm sorry. Maybe I should've told you what my intention really is. You see, I am helping the president to court someone. Only that I personally have no such experience at all. That is why I am going around asking opinions in what way, if you are in the person's position, would like the president to court you". _

_"Oh, I'm sorry. It must have been my misinterpretation that has done you wrong, Vice President. Of course I will help you". Sakura apologizes and gives him a smile. _

_"Then, I would like to hear your opinion". _

_"Well, If I am in the person's position, I would like to hear the president sings by the window. It will make a romantic atmosphere, don't you think?" _

_'Sing by the window? Oh, well. Maybe we should go with this one first. It would be a big plus since I have never heard Sasuke sings', Neji writes down the idea on the paper. _

_"Thank you, Miss Haruno". _

_"You're welcome. Oh, and tell the president good luck from me!" _

Sasuke put all the blocks of endurance together as he continues to listen to Neji's retold story. He bits his lower lip and his inner cheeks whenever he feels his blood pressure rising. When Neji is quite done with his story, he takes in a deep breath before he starts talking.

He has to keep himself in control.

"So, you were saying that I have to sing?" Sasuke tries to hide the veins that are threatening to surface.

"It might work since Sakura and Naruto are quite of the same attitude", Neji offers an explanation.

"Do you ever think of the gender difference?"

"I don't think we really need to consider that. It has a high chance of you winning his heart so why back off?"

"And high chance of me making a fool of myself".

"Who knows? Your voice might attract the bird in the call".

Well, something that Sasuke himself has to doubt on. Sasuke comes with every package. He is a talented painter, dancer, photographer, cameraman, businessman, scientist... but NOT SINGING and cooking! Of all the things that Neji could suggest, it has to be singing!

"I am not going to do this", says Sasuke, ready to go back to his room. Yet, Neji manages to stop him.

"What if it ends as a success?" That catches Sasuke's attention.

"Think about it, Sasuke. Naruto might like a singer".

Sasuke gives a deep thought about it. 'What are the chances, right?' he contemplates. Finally, after debating the pros and cons, he agrees grudgingly.

"Good, now let's go to his room windows", they walk to the back garden. Naruto's window is still shut and already Sasuke feels like a big clown.

"Throw a pebble to get his attention!" Neji whispers from behind the tree, a place where he has chosen to hide.

"There's no pebble on the ground".

"Then do something!"

"What?"

"Anything! Work with me here!"

After a while, the raven haired male finally decides to take action.

"Meoooowwwwwww". He purrs like a pervert cat and that sure does get Naruto to open the window.

"Sing!" Neji hisses lowly from the tree.

"I don't know any song!" Sasuke hisses back.

"Just sing a nursery rhyme! With Naruto in it!"

"Okay, okay". He watches Neji's finger pointing up to Naruto who is peeking out of the window.

"Twinkle, twinkle Naruto love, how I wonder where you are, Up above the ground so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle Naruto love, how I wonder where you are".

He heard a muffled laugh coming from the nearby tree.

"Re-Repeat it again", Neji orders with much effort since he is trying to keep himself from bursting to a loud uncontrollable laugh. Sasuke glares at the tree before opening his mouth to sing again. Just when he is about to open his mouth, he receives a gift from Naruto up above.

THWACK! Sasuke wipes the white cream of the cream puff from his face.

"YOU DON'T SING. YOU CROAK. SO PLEASE DO ME A FAVOUR. KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN CAUSE I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Naruto frigging shouts at him. The man in question shuts his window and closes the curtain.

Sasuke turns to look at Neji.

"Why is it not working?" He asks in irritation.

"I said what if, Sasuke. Not it will. That makes a huge difference".

Just that, Sasuke is ready to kill anyone. Neji especially.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull the curtain close. I don't know what is wrong with me but when he sang, he has made me happy. I can't help but to smile as I walk towards my bed.

"It must have taken a lot of courage. It's good to know that there are some things he is lacking off", I muffle my mumbles with the pillow. I wonder what has come over him that he has to go and sing that to me.

"Stupid bastard. Hope he likes my gift though".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neji sits next to his cousin who is eating pasta for lunch. She is enjoying it quietly, fully aware that her cousin is around. _

_"Why do you buy me lunch, Neji-san?" Hinata who have known Neji since they are children asks. With Neji, there is always a catch behind his every action. _

_"Well, I am not going to hit around the bush". _

_"Then don't", Hinata encourages him to speak up._

_"I'm helping Sasuke to court a person. So, I want to ask your opinion. If Kiba were to court you, other than blurting it out randomly of course, what scene will it be?" Neji just asks straight to the point. _

_"Ummm... actually, I want to it to be a really special one". Hinata 's face stains with pink. _

_"Elaborate special". _

_"Neji-san, it's embarrassing!" _

_"Come on, Hinata! I won't tell Kiba". Like he would anyway. _

_"Okay, if you insist. Well, I would like to see Kiba in just a swimming trunk reciting Shakespeare famous Romeo-Juliet poem. Don't tell Kiba though". _

_Who else could have been more surprised than Neji? What happens to the little innocent Hinata? _

_"O-Okay..." but he jots down anyway. It's not him who is putting up with the idea. It will be Sasuke. _

"Neji", Sasuke crosses his arm, looking quite angry.

"What?"

"Let me tell you. I never learn Romeo and Juliet during my high school", the confession makes Neji blinks twice.

"Seriously?" the other male looked at Sasuke stupidly.

"Yes", Sasuke nodded in confirmation. Now, that is a big problem.

"Ya, Uchiha, don't you learn any Shakespeare at all?" He receives a nod from the other male. "Then, what's the problem?"

"It's just that it doesn't go quite well with the courting set", says Sasuke, scratching his head as he tries to imagine the setting in his head.

"Oh, come on! Apply it in some way!" Neji frowns. Sasuke can be annoying sometimes. Doesn't he ever learn diversification in Geography?

"But Neji-" before the protestant has a chance to say, they hear a click of Naruto's door opening.

"Look, you are in a towel (since I forgot to pack you swim gear) and he is coming out. This might be your only chance so use it! Just say whatever line that you know from Shakespeare!" Neji pushes Sasuke to the door.

Sasuke winces as his ass hits the floor but he gets into a kneeling position as soon as Naruto opens the door widely.

'Here goes nothing', he thought to himself.

"My way of life has fallen into the sere, the yellow leaf; and that which should accompany the old age, As honor, love, obedience, troops of friends, I must not look to have; but in their stead, curses not loud but deep, mouth honor, breath which the poor heart would fain deny and dare not".

"Um, are you saying that you don't like me anymore?"

Sasuke looks up at Naruto and sees a faint sign of disappointment in his voice.

"No, it's not like that Naruto! What I meant to say-"

"Well, that's good then!" Naruto beamed, but a not so honest grin, "you won't bother me anymore and I don't have to be disturbed by you. We come to the happy term then, yeah?"

Before Sasuke can say anything, Naruto slams the door shut.

'What have I done?' Sasuke thought in depression. His shoulder slumps forward.

"Man, that was harsh", he hears Neji talks next to him, "but well, we still have one more plan to go".

Sasuke grumbles through his gritted teeth but Neji misses it.

"What's that?" he asks with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"I say, you better make this work or you will die. Painfully and slowly".

Neji just smirks back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I close the door. I don't know what this feeling is but I know I can practically hear it shattering from the inside. What's so bad about his word just now that can make me feel shit like this? Isn't it good enough that he will leave me alone?

"I should be happy". I tell myself. But why am I not smiling? Why am I crying instead? There's something changing and it's my real feeling towards the bastard.

And I don't like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If there is a genius in the world, the genius will be Shikamaru. He is like the book of everything. You open it, you look at it and you find the answer. Even as a vice president, Neji actually thinks highly on Shikamaru. _

_'He's like the great saviour', Neji let the sentence plays around for a while in his head. Without Shikamaru, the plot will go wrong. Such a wise man to be admired. _

_He knocks on the door and hears a lazy 'come in' from the other side. _

_"Good morning", says Neji. _

_"Morning still... troublesome. Get to the point already", Shikamaru waves his hand absentmindedly. _

_"Well, I'm here to ask for help". _

_"......"_

_"The king wants to court someone. How, do you propose, should he do it?" The oh-so wise Shikamaru just lean in to the table. _

_"Be yourself", mutters the other. _

_Be himself? Why doesn't he think of that earlier?_

_"Thanks, Shikamaru. You are the best". _

_That somehow makes up Shikamaru's troublesome morning. _

Sasuke sink down into the single chair. He stares at Neji then presses his forehead. 'I really need a massage. Do they have a massage parlour here?' he thought.

"So, you were saying that I should be myself? Like how?"

"I think the definition will be personal, Uchiha", says Neji, as he slices the bread into a half. Marmalade is not his personal favourite but he tolerates it because Neji doesn't complain about his food. Sasuke stretches his arm, all the while thinking how to be himself.

Their conversation is well followed by Kyuubi, who is making breakfast for Yura. Naruto will not be waking up until midday later. Unlike these two people, Naruto treats holiday like a holiday supposed to be.

"May I ask something?" Kyuubi interrupts the silence that washes over the pair.

"Yes, ask anything", says Sasuke.

"Um... I know it's not my business, but I am like Naruto's sister so it concerns me. Sasuke, why exactly are you chasing Naruto for?"

Both of the males exchange glances.

"It's like this actually. Sasuke here really, really likes Naruto as in like-like type kind of like. Except he's a dumb ass who always screw up. Can't even court a person properly", Neji munches his sandwich.

"Coming from a person who doesn't do anything but wait for a relationship to be serve on a silver plate, it's pathetic", Sasuke retorts back, frowning at Neji's comment.

"At least I don't screw up". Neji looks utterly proud of himself.

"Boys, boys, calm down. So, Sasuke likes Naruto, eh?" Kyuubi asks again just to make sure she understands the situation just right.

"Yes", Neji nods.

"Um... You just have to pick the toughest guy to get, do you Sasuke? I'm not surprise though. Your brother did exactly the same".

"How does he get you?" Neji asks curiously.

"Well, let's just say that he never gives up even after having his arms broken twice". Sasuke and Neji quiver at the grin she puts on. In one way or the other, Kyuubi is a very scary woman.

"Okay, since you know Naruto better, you must know what kind of person that he likes". Sasuke offers politely. Kyuubi sits across them, picking a sandwich that Neji has prepared for himself. Then, she begins to think and while waiting, Sasuke entertains himself with the weather forecast that is being broadcasted on the TV.

"Well..." all attention is given to her, "Naruto doesn't have favourite in particular. He is very flexible with his own choice. He is the give and take kind of person, you know?"

"Give and take?" they both speak at the same time.

"He doesn't complain, that's what I mean. Although he likes to game..." The clueless pair just wonder what kind of 'game' she meant.

"What kind of games?" Sasuke blurts out the question.

"Well, he likes to be forced. You have to play it with him. If he wins, it means he will never take what you are giving but if you win, he will have to take it, whether he likes it or not. You just have to make sure you are on the winning end. Naruto is a very simple man. Like an open book. He might never says it aloud but I know him because I care for him".

"It sounds complicated". Neji says.

"Not exactly. It gets easier after a while though. Once you have enough experience. Naruto is a very predictable guy".

"Hn."

"Listen, Sasuke. Don't wait. Naruto hates waiting. That is a hint for you", Kyuubi winks at him. Then, with her yaoi fangirl laughter, she exits the kitchen.

'Don't wait, eh? Like I could wait any longer'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake up, it is already evening. Man, I should have slept early last night. What was I thinking crying and sulking like the world is at its end like that? I yawn and cover my mouth. Should I go out now? Surely Sasuke is out there, having dinner probably.

I hear the door creaks open and peek over my shoulder, only to meet a very scary looking Sasuke at the door. Did I forget to lock the door? Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I supposed to do? Run! That's it! Run!

I am close to the exit when I am pulled back inside. He slams the door shut with a strong force that the door lock is broken and both of us are trapped inside the room.

"Wh-What the hell, you bastard!?" I shout at him.

"Naruto, I'm tired of playing your games. This time around, we do it my way", Sasuke says. Dark aura penetrates out from him and it gets stronger as he approaches me closer.

"W-What game?" I yelp when I am being pushes on my back.

"Naruto, I love you. Very, very much. And your game hurts me. Very, very much". He straddles my hips, successfully paralyzing my motion. He nibbles my ear as his hands work on the effort to undress my lower half.

"Sa-Sasuke, s-stop, please!" I shriek.

"No". Bastard! And he says he loves me?

"From the first moment I saw you, you enchant me. You make me feel stupid. You make me do stuff that I will never do in a normal situation", he whispers huskily.

"D-Don't". I try to push him away, but he won't budge.

"I will not let you play me anymore", he throws my pants together with my boxer to the floor.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Why is my voice so weak? I should be pushing him not letting him do this to me!

"You are mine from this day onwards", he stresses the word mine and thrusts himself in. It hurts a lot. It hurts, but he won't let me cry. He embraces me closer to comfort me with his body warmth. He is...

"the one". Yes, he is the one that I want. But why won't I let myself admit it? Is it because society doesn't take this relationship as acceptation?

"I love you, Naruto", he whispers again. I feel like crying my ass off. One, because I am not use to have something shove up my ass but that is beside the point. Two because he has said it gently. Three because I know I am beginning to open up for him.

His sweats is breaking; like I am doing any better. I wipe the strands that are covering his face to have a better look at him. He is flushing red and it is such an erotic view. I feel a blush creeps up my face. I can't help it. I make Sasuke expresses that much of him. He is allowing me to see that side of him when no other, I would like to believe, would ever see him in his weakest state. He trusts me.

His pace becomes more rapid and I pull him closer. I let him take me. I let him kiss me. I let him explore me.

Because I trust him. We both come fast because Sasuke is such an impatient bastard who keeps rubbing my arousal as though he owns it. Maybe because he is still a virgin and not use to the amount of pleasure he is taking in.

Once we recover, he slumps next to me.

"What is your answer?"

Oh, I am on the other hand is not going to be making this easy for him. I push him down to the floor. He is a being that I despise, remember? So, why should I like him?

"I hate you, bastard", I tell him and I watch his gaze lowers to the floor. "I despise every part of you! Your being! Your body! Your attitude! You should never exist in the world!"

I watch him stand up, ready to live, but I am not done yet.

"I also hate you because..... because.... you stole my heart. How dare you?!" Okay, that is enough I think! So, I am going back into the blanket and hide away!

"....... what is that?" For an intelligent bastard, he is sure is slow.

"I'm taking my words back". I say, hiding my face in the pillow.

"Oh, no you don't. In fact, I'm going to make you scream it in my face", he pulls the blanket off me.

"Idiot asshole", I mumble.

"Love you back. Can I eat sugar again?"

"Pervert".

And just like that, we are together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every morning, at least one person will discover both of us doing stuff that is dangerous for children's mind in the office; be it on the floor, on the table, sofa, near the window or wherever that Sasuke will find it interesting.

This morning, it was poor Kiba who had walked in at the wrong time. As a result, he had been accepted into the nearby hospital because of major blood loss. Pervert.

I have finally decided to move in to his apartment. And currently, I am working as a script writer. (Sasuke wants me to work at home so he won't have the urge to grind against me all the time). I become his part time driver (He drives to work, I drive back home) and we are officially dating now.

Let's just say that life in between us is going on well enough.

Later that evening, however, Sasuke seems to have a different plan for us.

"We are not going home this evening", he says, putting his tie up after another session of indulging in sex.

"Where are we going?" I look at him curiously. He whips a handy cam out from his suitcase.

"Revenge". He smirks.

So, here we are, hiding in a bush, waiting for something to happen at the beach. I thought Sasuke is just having another of his psycho moment when I spot our vice president walking in our way with a red haired male next to him which I recognize to be Sabaku No Gaara.

"Sasuke, are we spying on them?" I ask.

"I thought they would never show", Sasuke mumbles, turning on his camera. Both Neji and Gaara stand just a hearing distance in front of us, oblivious to our presence.

"Gaara", we hear Neji says.

"What is it, Neji?"

"Actually... actually... I ask you out here because I want to tell you something".

"What will that be?"

"I...I..." Neji looks unsure.

"Slaps his butt!" Sasuke whispers softly. For a moment, I thought that that will give our position away, but when Neji raises his hand, I guess it will not.

SLAP! At that, Sasuke and I have begin to roll on the ground with laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL, NEJI?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Gaara shouts angrily.

"No, actually, I meant to say I love you!"

And we watch Gaara chases Neji, clearly embarrass of what had happened, but from the way his lips curl upwards, we know that he loves Neji too.

Just like me loving Sasuke.

THE END!!!!!!


End file.
